Begging You To Stay
by vaughnrock
Summary: I’m Edward Cullen. I made a mistake. A very huge mistake that could result in me losing my friend my lover my wife and the mother of my children. I want to fix it but I’m not sure how. And I need help. I need to win her back.


Begging you to stay

Summary: I'm Edward Cullen. I made a mistake. A very huge mistake that could result in me losing my friend my lover my wife and the mother of my children. I want to fix it but I'm not sure how. And I need help.

Epov

Bella baby? I called out. I ran across the house franticly searching for my wife. I run upstairs and call for her again. "Bella, honey! Please answer if you are home!" I continued to run; I fled to the bedroom and stood there in shock as I noticed all of her stuff was gone. Her suitcases were nowhere to be seen. She had no clothes in the drawers or the closet. My heart wrenched as I slowed my pace I went to the bathroom. All of her lady appliances were gone. My eyes started to prickle as the thought of my wife having left me processed throughout my brain. Then I felt more adrenaline than I ever felt before. My kids.

"Oh God almighty, please don't tell me she took my children." I ran to their rooms and sighed in relief, until I noticed that all the regular appliances like cribs and strollers would still be here because there too big for her to take and flee with. I ran into the room and looked through their clothing drawers and only found a couple of bibs. I sobbed as I realized that she just not only took herself from me, but our kids as well, our creations. She has no right to take them! There my children just as much as they are hers! I called her cell phone in anger. It rang, and it rang, and it rang. She didn't pick up, but the answering machine did telling me that this call could not be completed because this number wasn't in service. I threw my phone at the wall and screamed in agony as I sunk down to my knees.

"She left me, she left me, she left me." I chanted to myself while pulling out my hair. I got up, went to our room and was about to call my mother before I noticed something shiny on the bed. Her wedding and engagement rings. I sobbed harder and called my mother. She answered on the first ring.

"I'm so sorry son." She told me.

I whimpered into the phone "She took the kids mom, and she left her rings!"

"Well, I guess you have some good news then."

"What could possibly be good right now, my wife left me and she took the kids." I sobbed out.

"Honey, Bella brought the children to me. She said even though you were a bunch of very naughty words, but she couldn't bear the thought of you being without them. She said you both made them and that she knew it would kill you, so she packed a bag and brought them over to me."

"Are they ok? Did she say anything about her leaving to the kids?" I asked.

"Yes, she told them she was going to live with a friend for a while and… she didn't know when or if she was coming back." Esme sighed out.

"She told that to our children?" I asked completely shocked.

"Something similar, but she told that to me, and she said to tell you not to try and locate her, she said what you did was unforgivable and she never wanted to see you again. She didn't tell me where she was going or how she was going to get there. But I did see a truck come pick her up, she gave me the keys to her car and she got a new cell phone, she said that she knew you had put tracking devices in them."

I wrinkled my brow in confusion at how she knew this.

I quirked my eyebrow, "did you see who was with her?"

"No honey, you know I would have told you by now."

I sighed. "So, she's gotten a new car and cell phone and I can't contact her any kind of way?"

"I already called Charlie and Renee; they both said she hadn't called them."

"Mom? When did she drop the kids off?"

She hesitated before answering. "About 2 hours ago."

I seethed in anger. "You knew she had left me and you didn't say anything about it until I noticed?" I hissed out.

"Look Edward Anthony. I am your mother and you don't ever use that tone of voice with me. All I did was follow her orders."

I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm coming to get my sons." I hung up the phone and got the keys to my Volvo, and drove to my mothers.

When I got to the house and knocked on the door, my father answered it looking disappointed at me but also a look of pity. I didn't want his pity; I didn't want anyone's pity.

"Hello Edward." My father said to me.

"Where are my kids?" I asked irritated.

"Look before you sweep them off to home I need to tell you something. You don't need to talk to your mother like that and you don't need to hang up on her either. I expect you to apologize to her before you leave."

I huffed, crossed my arms and glared at him. "Look did you know she let Bella go?"

"Yeah I knew, but that doesn't give you any right to do that to her, and you owe her an apology."

"Fuck you dad, I'm almost 35 years old Bella and I were married for 15 years you don't let that go away."

He didn't yell at me like I expected him to, but he did do something unexpected. He slapped me, Right in the face. I cried out in pain a clutched my reddening face. He got down to eye level with me and seethed at me. "I am your fucking father, and you will never talk to me that way, I will take away every single thing we gave you, including the clothes off your back."

I whimpered as he pinched my red throbbing cheek. Then he grabbed the back of my head and threw me towards the other side of the room and told me to go get my kids.

I ran into the room I thought they would be in and saw them. They looked horrified, paranoid. Then they saw me. Jonathan, my youngest son ran over to me and jumped into my arms. My other little guy, Drew, he walked over to me slowly, touching me slowly, it almost seemed if he was touching me to make sure I was real. I picked him up and put him in my cradled him in my other arm. He started sniffling into my neck, and then started to full out sob. I cradled both of them into my neck more before I started to cry with them.

"Daddy?" Drew asked. "Is mommy going to come back soon?"

My breath hitched as I thought of what to tell them. 'Well son… mommy hates my guts right now and I don't think she's ever going to come home to us.' I couldn't very well tell my 4 year old twin sons that so I made up something else.

"Mommy's taking a long vacation and she doesn't know when she plans on getting back."

Jonathan whimpered and asked, "Why didn't she take us wif her. I thought families always stayed together."

"I don't know baby boy. I don't know. But I do know that daddy made a really bad mistake, and he needs to find mommy so he can tell her he's sorry."

"Daddy?" Drew asked. "What did you do?"

" Daddy…daddy did something he shouldn't have done. He was very intoxicated when she saw him and daddy just didn't make the best decisions after that."

Jonathan sighed." I just want mommy to come home soon. I miss her." He sniffled again.

"Me to." Drew said.

" Me as well guys. Me as well."

TBC :o

A/N: hey guys. I'd like to think im trying something new, something more drama-e or angsty. I really hope you enjoyed me attempt at this, and I should be posting the next chap soon. That is if I get a little feedback from you .


End file.
